cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
CN City
' The City Look' was the fourth Cartoon Network look. It began after the relaunching of Cartoon Network on June 14, 2004. So it makes it the first Cartoon Network look in the New CN Era. The city look contained all the Cartoon Network characters living in a CGI town. The City look ended on April 10, 2006 with the Yes! look replacing it. The Pan-Euro Cartoon Network was the second last channel using these bumpers, they started April 21, 2006 and ended in April 2009. Cartoon Network Latin America is the last channel using this package, launched there on January 1st 2005 and used until August 06th 2010, at midnight. It's considered by most the best look of all of Cartoon Network. Shows that were in the city (US) *2 Stupid Dogs (Big dog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Adi appeared in the Shooting Target bumper) *Ben 10 *Camp Lazlo *Class of 3000 *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken (The Red Guy appeared in a poster than eating ice-cream with Mandy) *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Evil Con Carne (Ghastly appeared driving a car in the introduction bumper) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *The Flintstones (Dino appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Huckleberry Hound (appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *I Am Weasel (I.R. Baboon appeared in the pizza bumper) *Johnny Bravo *Justice League Unlimited *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Looney Tunes **Duck Dodgers **Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Hecter the Buldog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *Megas XLR *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *The Powerpuff Girls *Robotboy *Samurai Jack *Sheep in the Big City (Lady Richington appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *Squirrel Boy *Teen Titans *Time Squad (appeared in The Summer 2005 bumpers, and Otto Osworth appeared in Santa Eustace bumpers) *Tom and Jerry *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown (appeared in a school bumper, and Kimiko appeared on a poster) Non-Cartoon Network *Krypto the Super Dog(but no characters, but they have appeared on screens, posters, and traffic lights) *Mucha Lucha (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Totally Spies! (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Pokemon (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, traffic lights, and a comic book) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, and traffic lights) Characters by TV show * 2 Stupid Dogs - Big dog * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi * Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, FourArms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Heatblast * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Chip, Skip * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge * Cow and Chicken - The Red Guy * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny 2x4, Jimmy * Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly * The Flintstones - Dino * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami, Yumi * Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo * Justice League Unlimited - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray, Monroe * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, Dr. I.Q. Hi, Martian Commander ** Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hecter the Buldog * Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru * My Gym Partner's A Monkey - Jake SpiderMonkey, Adam Lyon, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Amoeba Boys * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy, Gus * Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku * Sheep in the Big City - Lady Richington * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel * Teen Titans - Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel * Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike Bulldog * Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mystery Inc. ** Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy Doo, Creeper * Xiaolin Showdown - Kimiko Voices *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Ben Diskin - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Billy West - Kyle Finkster *Bob Bergen - The Eager Young Space Cadet *Brian Doyle-Murray - Coach Gills *Candi Milo - Coco, Cheese, Dexter, Madame Foster *Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Monroe, Salty Mike *Casey Kasem - Shaggy *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Cree Summer - Kerry, Numbuh 5, Latanya Hippo *David DeLuise - Coop Cooplowski *David Paul Grove - Jonny *Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4, Wildmutt *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eiji Kusuhara - Dr. Kamikaze *Frank Welker - Fred, Scooby Doo *George Newbern - Superman *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Greg Eagles - Grim *Grey DeLisle - Daphne, Duchess, Frankie Foster, Jang Keng, Mandy, Yumi, Lupe, Joanie Ox *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Janice Kawaye - Ami, Kam, Kim, Tekirai *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Raj, Samson *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum *Jim Ward - XLR8 *Joe Alaskey - Duck Dodgers, Martian Commander *John Stephenson - Creeper *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Kath Soucie - Ray Ray *Keenan Christenson - Jimmy *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Keone Young - Kaz *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Kurtwood Smith - Andy's Dad *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Laurence Bouvard - Bambi, Debs, Lola, Robotboy *Lorraine Pilkington - Tommy *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Maurice LaMarche - Principal Pixiefrog *Meagan Smith - Gwen Tennyson *Mindy Cohn - Velma *Mr. Lawrence - Edward *Nancy Sullivan - Andy's Mom *Nika Futterman - Adam Lyon, Margaret Rhino *Pamela Segall Adlon - Andy Johnson *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern, Jack, Wilt, X5, Bull Sharkowski *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Richard Horvitz - Billy, Grey Matter, Rodney J. Squirrel *Richard McGonagle - Dr. I.Q. Hi, FourArms *Rupert Degas - Constantine, Gus *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Scott Menville - Robin *Sean Marquette - Mac *Steve Blum - Heatblast, Jamie *Steve Little - Chip, Skip *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson, Bubbles, Raven *Thea White - Muriel *Tom Kane - Mr. Herriman, Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Clam, Eduardo, Jake Spidermonkey, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Mayor of Townsville, Slinkman *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Vanessa Marshall - Irwin Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Era's